During the process of transmitting page data from an Internet server to a client terminal, the page data is often maliciously attacked, for instance, a page may be modified or a potential safety hazard may be inserted in the page, which results in insecurity of user information. Especially, a log-in page related to an account is often attacked. Once the user inputs an account and a password in the log-in page, the account and the password may be stolen.
In the prior art, a Hypertext Transfer Protocol over Secure Socket Layer (HTTPS) channel taking the security as the target is configured to perform secure Hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) data transmission. Different from the HTTP, the HTTPS has a default port and an encryption/identity verification layer (between the HTTP and TCP), and provides an identity verification and encryption communication method. By using the HTTPS, information security may be ensured in transaction and payment.
However, the HTTPS is not widely used. Security verification is not performed on many pages. Once a user inputs personal information in an attacked page, the personal information may be stolen by a malicious attacker, which leads to low reliability of network security.